


My Dad the Secretary of the Teasury

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Friendship is Thicker Than Blood [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Parents, Roomates, Surprises, meet the parents, political figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Angie and Francine get unexpected visitor to their dorm, and Francine discovers that Angie may have left out a few details in talking about her family.





	My Dad the Secretary of the Teasury

“Who could that be?” Francine asked as she tried to itch under her cast unsuccessfully.

Her roommate Angie shrugged and went to open the door, “Dad?”

“Hello mon Ange.”

Angie went and hugged the man who stood in the hallway while Francine looked on in confusion, she was certain she’d seen the man before but she couldn’t figure out why.

“Dad, this is my roommate Francine,” Angie smiled as her dad walked into their room, “Francine, this is my dad.”

“Hi…” Francine held out her arm that wasn’t broken.

“Nice to meet you Francine, I’m Alexander Hamilton,” Angie’s father introduced himself.

Francine still couldn’t quite place why she’d seen him before, “Francine Gaudio-Castelluccio, it’s good to meet you Mr. Hamilton.”

“Gaudio-Castelluccio,” he repeated with a laugh, “That’s quite a mouthful of a name.”

“Thanks, I got it for my birthday,” Francine responded with a grin, remembering the day that her Papa had officially adopted her.

“What happened to your arm?” Mr. Hamilton noted her cast.

Francine blushed, that had been a result of a prank war and this was what she had to show for the end of it…

“She fell out of a tree,” Angie replied smirking.

“What were you doing in a tree?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“It’s a long story,” mumbled Francine, “Don’t worry, I’ve gotten the lecture from my parents already.”

Angie stifled her giggles.

“This could have been all avoidable if you’d never given Robby the key to our room in the first place.”

Mr. Hamilton shot a look at his daughter and shook his head with a sigh.

“He would have found another way,” Angie shrugged.

Francine simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“So what brings you from DC up to Boston?” Angie asked, “I thought I wasn’t going to be seeing you until I came back for the summer, is mama here too?”

“Business,” her father responded vaguely, and Francine saw Angie resisting to roll her eyes.

“So basically your assistant scheduled this visit for you,” Angie said knowingly. 

He looked like he was about to protest, the just grinned sheepishly, “Yeah.”

Angie rolled her eyes, “Can’t even spare five minutes for your oldest daughter,” she replied dramatically.

“Not true,” Mr. Hamilton replied, “You know I try to spread my affection equally between all seven of you-”

“Seven?” The word slipped out of Francine’s mouth before she could really think.

“Didn’t I tell you I have six siblings?” Angie cocked her head.

“The way you talk, I would have guessed you only had one sibling,” teased Francine.

“And the way you talk, I would have guessed that your only family member was your uncle, Ms. Huge Italian Family,” Angie countered.

“We’d be here until graduation if I tried to tell you everything about my family,” Francine explained, “Robby just happens to be conveniently located on this campus.”

“Well I didn’t lie,” Angie laughed, “I guess it just sort of slipped my mind.”

Francine smiled, “It’s not like I’m mad at your or anything.”

“Well I promise to enlighten on every aspect of the Hamilton clan,” Angie replied, “just not now.” She then turned back to her father, “so how long is your visit?”

“My meeting is not till later this evening,” Mr. Hamilton began.

“And you can stay away from your computer that long?” Angie gasped.

“Angelica,” Her father scolded but was still smiling all the while. 

“Sounds like my Papa and the piano,” giggled Francine, “it’s nearly impossible to pull him away when he’s got an idea.”

“Angie it sounds like you’d be birds of a feather,” Mr. Hamilton interjected.

“Francine played me a secret recording she made of him,” Angie said with a grin, “He does a lot of pop stuff.”

“He actually proposed with a song he wrote,” added Francine, “I got him to sing it once. It’s really cheesy and lovey dovey,”

“Your mother must be a lucky woman.”

Francine couldn’t help the laughter that burst from her at that comment. Mr. Hamilton looked suitably confused.

“I don’t think my dad would appreciate being called a lucky woman, but I’ll let him know you said so.”

“Oh,” Mr. Hamilton quickly recovered understanding what Francine meant and smiled.

“I guess that’s something our parents have in common,” Angie grinned, “crazy romantic proposals.”

“Do yours love talking about it too?” Asked Francine, “Dad never shuts up about it on their anniversary and Valentine’s Day.”

“He proposed on Valentine’s Day,” Angie grinned nodding towards her father who appeared to be blushing, “they were also even called the cutest couple in Washington’s cabinet, and probably would have been voted that again if Secretary McCord hadn’t come in with President Dalton taking office-”

“Cabinet?” Francine furrowed her brow. “Hold on,” Francine continued, “President Dalton? As in, the President?”

“That would be the one,” Mr. Hamilton nodded.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Francine paused, “What is it that you do?”

“I’m the Secretary of the Treasury,” Mr. Hamilton replied.

“I thought I’ seen you somewhere before!” Francine said, “My papa watches C-SPAN.”

“That would definitely be a good way to catch a glimpse of me,” Mr. Hamilton laughed. He glanced at his watch, “I’ve got several hours. How’d you girls like to go out to dinner?”

“It's an unspoken rule in college to never turn down free food,” Angie replied. 

“Oh I remember those days,” Mr. Hamilton sighed.

“Dad, please don’t start in on your stories about your glory days at Columbia,” Angie sighed.

Mr. Hamilton sighed, “Fine.”

“Francine doesn’t really need to know about the time you and Uncle Laf got so drunk that you started singing La Marseillaise in Central Park,” Anglie explained.

“I never told you about that…” Mr. Hamilton frowned.

“Oh no,” Angie said with a grin, “Uncle Laurens told me about that.”

“I’m going to kill him,” grumbled Mr. Hamilton.

“I think assassinating a senator from South Carolina is a really bad idea,” Angie replied.

“I’ll get your Aunt Angelica to make sure nobody ever finds out it was me,” responded Mr. Hamilton, “it helps to have a journalist on your side.”

“Sure whatever you say dad,” Angie laughed.

“How is it that you sound even more like Philip now than before you left?” Mr. Hamilton mused.

Angie shrugged, “I’m special.”

Mr. Hamilton chuckled, “So where would you girls like to go to dinner?”

"Anywhere off campus," Angie begged.

"And assuming something potentially your mother won't approve of?" Mr. Hamilton asked.

"Naturally," giggled Angie.

"Just not fast food," said Francine, "Or sandwiches. Anything but sandwiches."

"Agreed!" Angie nodded her head.

"As you wish," Mr. Hamilton grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> We've been leaving hints as to this little crossover for long time and it's finally happened! This has been a long time in the making.


End file.
